Winter Nights- A NaZa Fanfiction
by MajorStupidityNaZa
Summary: Very long NaZa story. Very small amount of fluff & drabble. Dont mind the typos, i'm writing this on a phone! Takes place after the ToH arc, wirh conveintly placed exscuses for skipping battles altoghter. Summary sucked, but a good read
1. Chapter 1

NaZa Fanfic Chapter 1

Winter Nights

It was the middle of the winter. The wind was blowing small icy snowflakes around outside the cottage of our favorite dragonslayer's home. He was standing by the window.

"Well looky here" said Natsu. "Looks like Happy." A small blue blur was rushing towards the door. As Natsu opened it he was tackled by a cute little exceed.

"Nattttssssuuuuu it's coooooold outside!" Squealed the cat.

"Okay, okay" Natsu said as he shut the door. " Are you warm now?" He complained.

"Noooo!" Squeaked the cat. He latched onto Natsu's warm chest.

"Holy shit happy you're cold!" Said the chilled dragonslayer. He pulled a fish out of the fridge and Happy munched on it.

"So where where you Happy?" Said Natsu.

"I was at Lucy's. I was sitting on Lucys desk and her and Erza were in the bathroom talking about you and some party tonight at the guild." Said Happy.

Two things Natsu wanted : parties and a cute girl from his guild.

"W-w-what was E-e-erza saying about me?" Asked a blushing Natsu.

"Lucy was telling Erza to get you under the misletoe tonight and then blah blah blah". Said Happy

"w-w-woah." Said a red faced Natsu

"She liiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeesss you Natsu!" Teased Happy.

"And I finally got strong as her too!" Said Natsu with a smirk.

"Kiss her tonight Natsu! Grab her butt!" Sqealed Happy.

I bet she still likes that douche-canoue Jellal... Thought Natsu

*Flashback*

Erza awoke with bleary eyes to being held bridal style by Natsu.

Through the shadows she could see his glowing red dragonslayer eyes.

"Never..." Whispered Natsu

"NEVER FUCKING AGAIN, ERZA!"

Screamed Natsu

"What is it Natsu?!" Said Erza, startled by Natsu's outburst

"YOU ALMOST DIED! WHAT WOULD FAIRY TAIL DO WITHOUT YOU?" He yelled

"what would i do... without you..." Natsu whispered before he fainted

"Oh Natsu." Said Erza. She had more than a soft spot for the pink-haired idiot. She loved him. But not in a sisterly way.

*Flashback End*

"N-n-n-o-o-t happening..." Said Natsu. He thought about all the time she had banged him and Gray's heads together.

Then again, Erza can be a little scary.

There's Chapter one for yah! I went for a winter theme and a overexcited Happy. After ToH arc , no battle scenes, and only T, no Lemon or Sex. Though Natsu is a boob guy... •~•


	2. Chapter 2

NaZa Fanfic Chapter 2

Winter Nights

Natsu sulked as he trudged through the woods to Lucy's, with Happy snuggled in his knapsack. He was debating what to say to his nakama Erza.

"Happy..." said Natsu

"Whaaattt Natsu?" Said Happy

"I really like Erza... And I want to kiss her and hug her but she would beat me up! I doubt she even likes me... Luce was probaly just teasing Erza!"

"Nat-" said Happy. But then our pink haired friend cut him off.

"I bet she still likes that shitbag Jellal. After I tried so hard to impress her and save her. Then Lucy shoved my face in her boobs and ruined our moment!" Pouted Natsu.

"Natsu, try to rope her in at the party. Ask Mira for help. Said Happy. Happy just wanted to make his best friend cheery"

"But Mira likes me! And I only like her as a friend!" Said Natsu

"She does not! She likes Gray!"

"Where'd that come from!"

"Silly!"

*Smack*

*Slap*

*Boot*

*Hug*

-Time skip. Natsu arrives at Lucy's-

"USE THE DOOR YOU IMBISLE !"

Screeched Lucy.

"You wear these?!" Said Erza, holding up a pair of hot pink pannies.

"Stop Erza!" Said Lucy with a red face.

Natsu was laughing very hard, actually he was doubled over. So was Happy.

"Shut it you two before I kick your asses through the roof!" Shouted Lucy

As Natsu and Happy went towards the fridge, Natsu joked to Happy "Lucy can be scarier then Erza!"

They snickered

A dark aura filled the kitchen

Natsu gulped

Happy tried to fly out the window but a angry re-quip mage grabbed him by the tail.

What were you saying about me? Said Erza

Waves of fear emanated from Natsu and Happy.

Suddenly, Erza was sucked down a hole in the floor. "Where did that come from?" Said Natsu.

Lucy was standing in her bedroom with a smirk with Virgo next to her.

"I suggest you guys run, you've got about 4 seconds." Said the celestial mage.

They bolted, but before they hit the window it was shut by Erza.

"H-h-hi Erza!" said Natsu and Happy.

"Hi guys!" Said Erza

Why wasn't she mad at them? Holiday spirit? The world may never know!

"Happy, there's a fish in Lucy's freezer". Said Erza as she grinned devilishly at Lucy. "Revenge is done" said the redhead with a smile.

"Well I must be going. I have to dress for the party. Team Natsu shall meet here, of course!" Said Erza with a wave.

"Why my place!" Whined Lucy.

But as Erza was about to leave she turned around and gave Natsu a hug!

Then she rushed away blushing!

Luce was doubled over in laughter, but she did think that it was really sweet.

Happy flew overhead "She liiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeesss you!"

There's chapter 2 of Winter Nights for yah! Was It good? See yah soon!


	3. Chapter 3

NaZa Fanfic Chapter 3

Winter Nights

Everyone had just got to Lucy's place, and for spite all three wizards climbed through the window.

"Even you Erza?" Said a fake-saddened Lucy.

Once they were all situated around the room they checked out each other's outfits. Natsu went for red, gold and white robes. They looked good. Gray was in a blue and silver robe. Lucy went for a green and black jogging outfit and then...

"Damn Erza!" Said Natsu. "You look good!"

Erza was in her regular blouse and skirt, but the color palette was white and red with a matching winter hat.

As it was winter, no one was going on jobs and there really were no jobs! Magnolia was in a time of peace. So on these winter nights, Erza wore no armor.

"Why thank you Natsu!" Said a blushing Erza

"Wuzzup with those two?" Said a bemused Gray to a smirking Lucy.

"Happy will tell ya!" Said Luce

"They're in loooooooove" said Happy

"Shut up cat!" said Erza

"That's not true Happy!" Said Natsu and Erza at the same time.

"Well then time for the party!" Squeaked Lucy through bouts of laughter as she rushed through the door

"No you don't!" Said Erza, grabbing Lucy and Happy and dragging them by the scruffs of their necks

"Pshh, you like her hard" said Gray

"Shut up iceberg" Sneered Natsu "I bet their's been countless times when you ca-" Natsu was interrupted by the sounds of...

"save.. me... natsu..." Shouted a exhausted-sounding Happy

"-All over Juvia" Finished Natsu

"Yeah and I bet you probably dream about doing it with Erza" Whispered Gray into Natsu's ear

'Damn right Gray' Thought Natsu

Just then Erza left the bathroom, followed by a razzed up Lucy and Happy.

"Let's go!" Said Erza cheerily.


	4. Chapter 4

NaZa Fanfic Chapter 4

Winter Nights

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did the NaZa would be every episode! Also, if my grammar is bad, it's cuz Im typing this on mobile. See yah! :D

The group walked to the guild. As they opened the door, Gray and Lucy were caught under the mistletoe! Lucy gave Gray a quick peck on the cheek, and Juvia looked enraged.

Natsu was screeching through that whole time "WOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!"

"You wanna go flame brain?"

Said a highly embarrassed Gray

"Ill whoop your ass, Ice prick!"

Said Natsu

"No offense Gray, but he's stronger than you..." Said Erza with a smirk

"How rude!" Huffed Juvia

'Erza usually is a little less favoritive...' Thought Lucy 'I wonder if there is something going on between those two' As she watched Natsu and Erza head in their separete directions.

...They laughed it off, and as Erza went to go get cake, Gray and Natsu went to a table with a few other guys.

"Yo Gray, Erza just told you off!"

Said Natsu

"She defended Natsu. Maybe she wants the D" said Loke

"Shut up!" Said a furiously blushing Natsu.

"Loke, I don't think you should go that far. If Erza hears you, ya better start digging your own grave" said Alzak

-Time Passes-

Everyone is drunk. Plenty of kisses under the mistletoe. But a red-cheeked Erza was still consulting with Mira, as drunk as she was.

"Look! He's coming this way!" Said Mira. Mira mozyed her way to Cana, Levy and Lucy to 'set the mood'. There was a mistletoe over the two seats.

"Hey Erz." Said Natsu as he slid in next to her.

"Gotcha." She said quietly

Then, even if Erza was a teenage girl, she grew a pair and slammed her lips into Natsu's.

'Holy sheeet' Thought Natsu. He broke away after a few seconds and smiled at Erza. Then they realized only about 4 people saw their spectacle, as most were passed out or gone home. They both walked over to a couch and sat down. Both were asleep in minutes, and Mira giggled at the two strongest wizards in Fairy tail on a sofa. Erza's head rested on Natsu's shoulder.


End file.
